


Of Voltron and Poetry

by kit_cat



Series: Of Fandoms and Poetry [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Study, Poetry, or as much of a character study as you can get in poetry form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kit_cat/pseuds/kit_cat
Summary: Red like fire, Blue like rainGreen of forests filled with painYellow’s earth and Black is skyThe stars will be your battle cry





	

**Author's Note:**

> just something I wrote about a week ago. Thought I'd post it now to celebrate season 2 of voltron!

Red like fire, Blue like rain

Green of forests filled with pain

Yellow’s earth and Black is sky

The stars will be your battle cry

 

Child of red how you’re filled with rage

You’ve seen far too much for someone your age

For you’ve had no family and home of your own

And love has been something that you’ve never known

 

Little boy blue beware where you go

The world is much bigger then even you know

For stars are deceiving in how they may shine

They trick you to leaving your home far behind

 

Daughter of green how you’ve traveled far

You’d search every corner of every last star

For something you lost and hope to regain

How fearful you are that you’re search is in vain

 

Son of yellow your loyalty’s strong

Despite all the fear that you’ve held all along

For some things are worth far more then your fears

And fighting for friends will be worth all the tears

 

Paladin black what is it you lost

That made the stars seem like too great of a cost

Fight for what’s right but try to take heed

For lost little children will follow your lead

 

Red like fire, Blue like rain

Green of forests filled with pain

Yellow’s earth and Black is sky

The stars will be your battle cry

**Author's Note:**

> You can come talk/contact/find me at lowandco on tumblr  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
